


Dead Ringer

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Dubious Consent, First Dates, Heavy Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Slash, Theatre, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Izaya looks an awful lot like Kasuka when he needs his hair cutting.





	Dead Ringer

People keep staring at him. He is rather well known in Ikebukuro - it’s not like he doesn’t have a reputation - but he never gets looked at to this extent.

He fingers his hair self-consciously as some high school kids at a bus stop turn and stare at him. He’d left his coat at home because it was a little warm out, but that was it – there’s nothing else different or unusual about him. That, and he still needed his hair cutting – the last time he tried, Shizuo had thrown a street sign at him, missed and smashed the barber shop window, putting it out of business for the rest of the day. He should go later, when Shizuo will be working, before he forgets.

He passes by Russia sushi, and even Simon appears to not recognise him until he stops right in front of him.

“Simon,” he says impatiently.

“Oh, hullo, Izaya. I didn’t recognise you.”

“Why not?” A gang of girls across the street are staring at him, giggling behind their hands. “Why is everyone staring at me? Is my hair that bad?”

“You look a little bit like that guy in all the movies,” Simon says cheerfully.

“ _What_ guy?” He doesn’t watch many movies.

“You know,” Simon says infuriatingly. He tries to remember while Izaya gestures at him impatiently. “You know, that guy…what’s his name…Shizuo’s little brother.”

“ _Kasuka_?”

“Yes that's it, Kasuka!”

The girls behind him gasp. _It is him!_

Izaya starts laughing.

“ _Kasuka_? That’s ridiculous. Just because my hair needs cutting…”

He turns back to the girls out of curiosity, and they blush furiously and turn away, suddenly terrified at the prospect of breathing the same air as their idol. He laughs again. Unbelievable.

“You want to come inside for sushi?” Simon offers. “Perhaps you entice the lady customers. And some of the males.”

“Maybe later. I have some things to do.”

The haircut can wait. This is too funny.

* * *

 

He forgets about it, however, as he has to spend the afternoon with the Yakuza, who couldn’t care less about the latest movie stars or his hair. It’s only on his way past Raijin that he is rather rudely reminded, when a familiar pair of teenagers grab hold of his arms.

“Omigod,  _Kasuka,_ we love you, we’ve always wanted to- “

“It’s _me_ , you idiots, it’s me,” he snaps, shaking them off.

“What? You – you – _baka_! Why do you look like him?!”

Mairu shoves him hard, and Kururi attempts to stamp on his feet.

He hurries off, not bothering to explain. Unbelievable.

Even _Shizuo_ falls for it. The former bartender comes out of nowhere, smoking, practically bumping into him, and doesn’t look at Izaya properly when he does.

“Oh, hey, I thought you were working today. You wanna get some ice-cream?”

It’s a pity he can’t imitate Kasuka’s voice. Izaya sighs and looks at Shizuo patiently, waiting for him to catch on.

Shizuo’s eyes flame when he does.

“ _You_. What are you doing here?”

He’s getting rather tired of people being so disappointed to see him.

“You should feel bad, Shizu-chan,” he chides. “Can’t even recognise your own brother.”

“Shut up, flea. You need your goddamn hair cut.”

“I was _trying_ to, if you remember, when you decided to throw a street sign that nearly beheaded the barber.”

“There are barbers all over Ikebukuro, flea. And Shinjuku, for that matter.”

“Well, I better be on my merry way, then,” he says, sensing Shizuo gearing up for a chase, or to throw something, or both.

He doesn’t though. Maybe Izaya really does look like his brother.

* * *

 

It stops being funny when he gets to what appear to be a movie set, the roads all blocked off, and hoardes of fans eager to star-spot. He sees the crowd from a distance, but rather stupidly doesn’t click on for what it’s for, until one of the girls points at him and screams,

“It’s Kasuka, it’s Kasuka!”

A member of security takes his arm before they can crush him.

“This way, sir.”

“Uh…”

He trails off as the man steers him to safety, and he’s taken inside the theatre. And just like that he’s left alone. _Cool_ , he thinks. There doesn't appear to be anything interesting though, and the place is deserted. He looks in most of the dressing rooms out of curiosity, finds nothing until the last one, and almost yelps when he does – someone is kneeling at a table, so still he almost doesn’t notice them. It is Kasuka, his apparent twin. He has a cup of tea in front of him, and looks at Izaya as calmly as a shaman.

“Hi Kasuka,” Izaya says, once he’s recovered. “I didn’t see you there.”

Kasuka just keeps looking at him with his big blank eyes.

“I don’t think we were ever properly introduced. I’m the guy who makes your brother’s life a living hell.”

“I know.”

He’s a little disappointed at this response.

“They let me in because they think I look like you.”

This at least earns a blink.

“Really? I suppose your hair is a little longer than usual. Do you want some tea?”

It is Izaya’s turn to blink. This is the most Izaya has ever heard him speak. He looks at the proferred tea uncertainly, but Kasuka seems completely sincere.

“-Sure.”

He closes the door and sits opposite Kasuka.

This is great. He's having tea with Kasuka. Shizuo’s head would explode if he knew. Maybe Izaya can cosy up to him for information. Movie stars must have some really interesting dirt up their sleeves.

“What time is the play?”

“It’s tomorrow. We just finished the rehearsal. The crowds should be clearing out soon.”

He pours Izaya his tea.

“Good to know. What play is it?”

“The Importance of Being Earnest.”

“Oh really?” he feels his mask slip as his voice jumps with longing. “I love Oscar Wilde.”

A little warmth enters Kasuka’s eyes.

“Me too. This one isn’t the best production in the world, but it’s still nice to be a part of it.”

“Who do you play?”

“Jack Worthing.”

They talk a little more about plays, and Izaya forgets he’s meant to be cosying up to this man to get at his brother. He can’t help himself. He hasn’t had such a good conversation in a long time. Even Shinra didn’t like the theatre, unless it was one with operating tools.

“Do you like curry?” Kasuka asks him suddenly.

“What?”

“Curry,” he repeats patiently.

He rewinds their conversation in his head. They've finished two cups of tea, and been talking for some time.

“Are you – are you asking me _out_?”

“I’m asking if you like curry,” Kasuka says, but there’s a little gleam in his eyes as he says it.

“What about Shizuo?”

“What about him?”

“Well…”

“He gets on with your sisters, doesn’t he?”

“Well – yes, actually.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I think Shizu-chan would see it as a very big problem.”

“Shizuo’s not here.”

Izaya says nothing.

“Are you scared of him?”

“No.”

Kasuka smiles for the first time.

“Good. Let’s go, then.”

* * *

 

Kasuka takes him to an unknown little spot right behind the theatre, that Izaya hadn’t known about. He’s not normally a fan of curry, but this one is just mild enough without being bland. The sake isn’t bad, either.

They talk about books and plays and Raijin and Ikebukuro. They _don’t_  talk about the protozoan in the room that is Shizuo. In fact, except for when he thinks about it, he almost forgets that he’s having dinner with a member of the Heiwajima family at all. Except when he looks at Kasuka properly, and he can see why everyone is so nuts about him.

“You look a lot like your brother,” Izaya tells him.

This seems to amuse him.

“Do you like that?”

He changes the subject before Izaya can think of a reply, and he’s had just enough sake to let it slide.

They go back to the theatre after their meal – Izaya’s not too sure why they do, something about more sake – and proceed to get quite drunk.

It’s all a lot of fun until Shizuo drops by unannounced, and there’s a moment of almost comical silence while they all stare at each other.

“Shizuo,” Kasuka says, with surprising authority. “I invited him.”

“ _Why?_ ” Shizuo says, perplexed, like Shinra has invited a lion into the room. “Why the hell would you do something like that?”

“I’m applying to be his stunt double,” Izaya offers, flicking his overgrown hair back.

“Shut up, flea. Seriously, Kasuka, what the hell?”

“You spend time with his sisters.”

This seems to stump him for a moment.

“That’s…completely different.”

“No, it isn’t.”

They stare each other out.

Izaya lets his feet fall from where they’d been lounging on a stool and sits upright.

“I’d better be going anyway. Thanks for dinner, Kasuka.”

“You bought him _dinner_?!”

“Stay.” Kasuka puts a hand across Izaya’s chest to block him, without breaking eye contact with Shizuo. “Both of you. I insist.”

“No way.”

“Yes, Kasuka, it’s been a lovely evening, but I think it’s time I- “

“Sit down,” Kasuka repeats, a hint of impatience creeping into his tone. “I’ve got sake. _Lots_ of it.”

Shizuo glares at Izaya, but apparently his brother had more of a pull on him than Izaya had given him credit for.

“…It better be a lot,” he mutters, glaring at Izaya as he sits down.

Izaya sneers back at him, safe behind Kasuka’s arm.

“What have you been talking to him about, anyway?”

“Not _you_ , if that’s what you’re so het up about,” Izaya chimes.

“The play,” Kasuka says placatingly. “And Raijin. Other things.”

Between them, they get through the sake rather quickly. Izaya especially. In the unexpected company of Shizuo, who he hates, and Kasuka, who he’s decided he might quite like, he needs a lot of it to steady his nerves.

“Are you feeling all right, Izaya?”

He feels both of them looking at him through the blur of the room. Kasuka puts a hand on his arm. He wants to push it off, self-conscious in front of Shizuo, but he feels like he will fall over if he lets go of his seat.

“Izaya?”

“Damn flea can’t even handle his drink.”

“Leave him, Shizuo.”

“I’m fine,” Izaya says, and even he can hear in his voice that he’s not fine.

“Do you want some air? Come and sit by the window.”

Kasuka helps him up to sit by the window, opening it wide. Izaya tips his head back and opens his eyes as the night air hits his face, so good and so cold it's like water.

 Kasuka stays beside him, massaging his back.

“Better?”

“Oh, God,” he hears Shizuo saying. “You two aren’t going to start _dating_ , are you?”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

Izaya tunes them out as they bicker, enjoying the night air and the buzz. He feels Kasuka’s hand on the small of his back and thinks about what would have happened if Shizuo hadn’t shown up. The brute has always had the worst timing.

The fresh air brings him back before long. He inches back to the table and picks up what he thinks is a glass of water, only to find it’s sake. It tastes good, so he drinks it anyway, and the other two are too far gone themselves to notice. He sits there letting their conversation wash over him, knowing by their tone that they’ve moved on to something more pleasant than him. It’s nice.

Shizuo gets up to go to the bathroom at one point, and Kasuka smiles as soon as he’s gone and kisses Izaya hard, until he can’t breathe, and until they hear the toilet flush.

“Fuck,” he whispers.

“If you want.”

They’re kissing again when he hears something else.

“Oh.”

Izaya looks up, and Shizuo is standing over them going red, more embarrassed than angry. Izaya draws in one leg that had been brazenly stretched out, wriggling upright.

“Maybe I should go,” Shizuo is saying.

“No, I’ll go,” Izaya says, still slurring his words. “I’m drunk anyway.”

“No-one has to go,” Kasuka says. “Sit down, Shizuo.”

He does, although he still looks embarrassed. Izaya suspects he’s a little drunk himself.

Kasuka’s arm goes round him as they keep talking, and he feels everything getting blurry and far away again.

“Do you want to lie down, Izaya?”

This is what he says, but what he does is kiss Izaya again, only this time he pushes him back, back into Shizuo’s unsuspecting arms and puts his hand on Izaya’s chest to hold him there.

He can hear Shizuo protesting somewhere over his head, but then the protests peter out as he feels Shizuo bury his face in his hair, the half-hearted attempts to push him off turning into hands sliding over his thighs and his sides. Shizuo’s knees come up at either side of his own, anchoring him. Izaya feels his lips on his neck and shoulder. His voice is heavy in his ear.

 “This – ah – this is weird, Kasuka.“

Kasuka leaves Izaya’s mouth to answer him.

“It’s fine, we’re nowhere near each other.”

This seems to convince him. Shizuo’s fingers entwine with Izaya’s, while Kasuka’s hands slide under Izaya's shirt.

It gets blurry to the point where he can’t tell the difference between them, it’s just hands and skin and heat that he squirms to get closer to, and he knows he’s kissing Shizuo at one point too because he tastes different to Kasuka. The sensation of it all, the closeness of them both, is too much, and he can’t decide if it’s hot or horrible.

“Kasuka,” he groans, but comes out as one of desire and Kasuka just kisses him harder, pressing their erections together. “Stop it,” he mumbles.

Shizuo stiffens behind him and lifts his head.

“Hey, Kasuka, get off him.”

Kasuka looks up. He cups Izaya’s face and strokes his too-long hair off his forehead.

“What’s wrong, Izaya?”

“I’m going to be sick.”

He’s not, but it does the job of getting Kasuka off him and away from him as quickly as possible, and he can instantly breathe again once he does.

Shizuo stays behind him, propping him up, and Izaya is leaning back against him quite comfortably, snug between Shizuo's legs, and his air isn’t restricted. He can feel Shizuo’s erection digging into his back.

“This is too weird,” Shizuo says again, though he doesn’t push Izaya off him.

Kasuka ignores him, still staring into Izaya’s face.

“ _Are_ you going to be sick?”

“No.”

He smiles and entwines their fingers together.

“Good.”

He eases himself between Izaya’s legs again.

“Is this OK?”

Izaya can feel Shizuo tense behind him, no longer touching him, waiting for him to respond.

Kasuka runs his free hand up Izaya’s  thigh.

“Tell us to stop if you don’t want to.”

Izaya nods his understanding.

Kasuka kisses him again, slowly, and Shizuo’s arm winds round him, hand sliding up his chest in a way that makes him moan, breaking the kiss with Kasuka to arch into it. Kasuka’s arms slip round him to help him, and before he knows it Kasuka has flipped him over, and Shizuo is kissing him. He kisses back by reflex, and a new kind of urgency comes over as he does, as his arms find their way around Shizuo’s neck and hold on, as Shizuo pulls him more firmly onto his lap. He forgets about Kasuka. The younger Heiwajima keeps kissing his neck and massaging him, but Shizuo keeps shoving him back whenever their limbs knock, understandably not wanting his brother anywhere near him when he’s near naked, and Izaya elbows him off whenever he accidentally comes between Shizuo’s skin and his own.

After a while, he stops trying, and they forget all about him.

* * *

 

“Oh my God.”

Shizuo. That is Shizuo’s voice in his ear. Izaya opens one eye. They are still in the dressing room with bottles littered around them, and what appears to be an old curtain draped over them as a makeshift blanket. There is no sign of Shizuo’s brother.

“I’m so sorry, Izaya.”

_What?_

“I had no idea my brother was such a fucking pervert.”

_Hahahaha. That’s funny._

He’d laugh, if his head didn’t feel like it had a drill in it.

He sits up, and Shizuo’s open shirt falls partway off his shoulders. He doesn’t appear to be wearing anything else.

“You were so out of it,” Shizuo keeps saying, as Izaya manages to sit himself up and shifts round to face him. “I shouldn't have, I can’t believe I…”

His voice trails off as he sees the look in Izaya’s eyes. The informant is still a little drunk.

“I wasn’t _completely_ out of it,” he says, smiling

Shizuo looks at him like he’s afraid to touch him.

“I think my brother really likes you,” he says guiltily.

“Well, you technically saw me first.” Izaya licks his lips. “And he doesn’t really know me.”

“No, that’s true. He doesn’t.”

He finally puts his arms around Izaya and moves in to kiss him, only to push him back so suddenly it hurts.

“ _What_?” Izaya says. “What is it?”

“You,” he says. “Need to get your fucking hair cut.”


End file.
